mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shy Guys Suck
Unblock Sorry for Vandalizing honestly I am sorry. Shy Guys Suck 20:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Someone please unblock me I won't vandalize again. Shy Guys Suck 20:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I can't contact them I can only edit my talk page Shy Guys Suck 15:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Someone please unblock me. Please! Shy Guys Suck 15:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I am bored. Shy Guys Suck 15:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No you tell them. I am too scared to. Shy Guys Suck 18:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I do hate Shy Guys, but I won't vandalize again. Shy Guys Suck 18:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Shy Guys Suck 19:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I should have stated this a long time ago. Shy Guys Suck 18:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) WAITING................ Shy Guys Suck 18:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Please delete Marth Shy Guys Suck 19:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Please unblock and don't let Phil.e. block me again if he does protect me from blocks, Count Caterpie. Shy Guys Suck 20:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Please also restore my userpage. I also though of this so I am editing because it came to my mind. Shy Guys Suck 20:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I just unblocked you. However, if you vandalize again, you will be blocked again. :Just remember, Shy Guys are friends, not food foes. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Placeholder articles Stop creating placeholder articles with nothing but the stub template. They are useful for absolutely nothing. A red link is always better than a placeholder article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) But I don't know anything about these articles. Shy Guys Suck 15:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Then don't make them. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) OK, but I am trying to help out. Shy Guys Suck 15:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well then create articles on things you do know about. A red link tells somebody that an article doesn't exist and that they should create the page. A placeholder causes them to think that there was already an article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::"PAGENAME is some video game" isn't much better. Create articles on the games you have. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::One last thing. Please substitute the PAGENAME template. You can do this by typing . It will cause the page's name to appear in the edit window. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::You do realize that you welcomed a vandal that I just blocked for three fortnights. :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i didn't realize Shy Guys Suck 15:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Shy Guys are my friend too. How could they be enemies to you? Article creation Stub-only articles Whoa, an uber rise of edits! To me your articles seem familiar and plagiarised from Wii Wiki. If it is from MarioWiki (super Mario wiki) I apologize. Smashbro8 17:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Smashbro8 :@CC: Look up. :@Smashbro8: What are you talking about? LINK The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :@MG: I know, but I he continued to do it, so I restated it. :@Smashbro8: Firstly, not everything is plagiarized from you, calm down. Secondly, Shy Guy Sucks doesn't even right articles.. he just creates stubs. :- Count Caterpie 21:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Other's user pages Super Mario`s First World Could you please Please stop with the one sentence articles. Try to add at least a paragraph. Also, remember to categorize pages by clicking Add Category at the bottom of the page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, make sure you add headers when you leave messages on people's talkpages and always leave your name - Count Caterpie 01:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Let`s thank ShyGuysSuck! I`ll vote you! Too late Shy Guy Sucks Yo Shy Guy Sucks....You should give me reasones on nominating and not nominating for you.----DiscoDuck The Original 04:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I Can`t Believe it!D:< D:< STOP NAGGING ME! You probably don't even know what admin rights do. God... you're becoming worse than Launchballer. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats to Launchballer, you are now a standard for annoying people! - Count Caterpie 03:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh NOOOOO!! :Well, when you annoy the heck out of the admins and expect to get something... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::SGS, just stop nagging and edit for a while longer and you might get them. If you nag, you will never, ever get the rights. Super duh... '' '' 01:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Keep editing and show that you can create good articles and in a while you will get promoted. Super duh... '' '' 12:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Actually he probably won't as we don't need any more sysops to begin with. - Count Caterpie 18:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually it is the bureaucrat's decision about that Count Caterpie. Shy Guys Suck 20:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually the bureaucrat agrees with me. - Count Caterpie 20:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) How many edits more to be a sysop? New messages I am Impressed Yes Shy Guys Suck I saw your edit-count and I support you----DiscoDuck The Original 10:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Recent edit summaries Flaming/Swearing I know that. I use the word 'crap' all the time. Why are you telling me this? - Count Caterpie 22:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Recent talk page comments Please don't leave comments on the talk pages of inactive members as you will not be likely to get an answer. Talk to Count Caterpie or |MarioGalaxy2433g5 (talk) ( )}}}} instead.-- 16:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't help you then.-- 20:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) My Name Is Tom *First, as I've reminded you several times, leave a header at the top of the comment. You know what one is, since I've told you. *That link would be an example, as there are much worse. *Please don't talk to me about him.-- 17:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's a dead subject, he set the site on fire with his flaming, and half of those insults were directed at me.-- 18:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) More Warnings Do be more careful when tagging images for deletion. Most of them didn't need to be deleted and could be salvaged. Also, stop asking about My Name is Tom. Its unimportant and causes quite an unnecessary stir. --- Count Caterpie 00:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Deletion Thank You It's Crazing me! Reverting DSi contest Hey there Hi, I'd appreciate it if you not edit my talk page. If you want me to change something for whatever reason, you can ask me. [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ']] [Talk to me] 15:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Why? Remember me? the vandal you blocked forever and I am the same Shy Guys Suck you know. Shy Guys Suck 16:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Because Phil.e doesn't associate with this wiki anymore, thus it is completely worthless to try to contact an inactive staff when we have a fully competent active staff. --- Count Caterpie 17:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics on Macs Undergrunt Gunner Administrative editing Your message to CC You aren't an admin because your request for adminship didn't pass. You have to go through the system. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :The system we have in which you must go through to become an admin. :Long way short, you need a SUCCESSFUL request for adminship. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Unblock I request an unblock.... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :You have no idea how many sockpuppets he has used over the years. At least 10. He has been given more chances then I can count. He cannot be trusted at all. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 15:26, April 22, 2012 (UTC)